


（大概是）劳动服务

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	（大概是）劳动服务

男孩顺从地坐在他教授的大腿上，让后者骨节分明的长指咕啾咕啾地在后穴里扩张。斯内普轻车熟路地摸到哈利肠壁下柔韧饱满的腺体，显然他有好一阵没有泄过了。男孩总是用他的手指或者阴茎才会射出来，有时候还要加上舌头。斯内普先揉着那块肉壁让男孩满足了才插入第二根，粗糙的指腹摸索着柔软的肠壁，尽可能深地打开紧张的甬道。那张肉嘴色情地吞吐着他的手指，斯内普的阴茎戳着男孩的小腹已经硬得发烫，等不及要取代它们干进男孩紧致的小屁股里。哈利剧烈喘息着，毛绒绒的脑袋依靠在他教授的肩窝上，被摁到敏感处的时候会发出舒服的鼻音。他偷偷动了动屁股，手往斯内普硌着他的大家伙伸去。

 

啪！斯内普往那躁动的小屁股上扇了一掌，男孩马上打起抖来。“别心急，今晚有得你吃的。”后者因为这充满性意味的话语整个人都晕红了，更何况斯内普是用他那种性感的嗓音对他咬着耳朵。

 

斯内普刻意加大了抽送的力度，三根手指沾满滑腻的体液，破开收缩的甬道时总会挤出咕啾的水声，男孩坐着的地方被手指带出的液体打湿了一小块。“总是这么饥渴，波特？”

 

“只对你，教授——”哈利扭着腰将濡湿的小屁股往斯内普的掌心里送，啃咬舔舐男人滚动的喉结，再一次将手摸向挨着他的硬物。这一次他没有被阻止，哈利因为手中物事的勃发程度发出一个惊讶又得意的鼻音，就着顶端溢出的腺液撸动，直到整根阴茎变得湿滑，坚硬地贴着男人的腹部。

 

斯内普将手指抽出正允吸着的穴口，不用看也知道浅色的窄小入口被指奸得合不拢，食髓知味地收缩流水。哈利哼哼着放松下来接纳斯内普的侵入，一圈粉色褶皱撑得满满的，咬紧灼热的阴茎吃力地往里吞咽。梅林啊！斯内普那活的尺寸真对得上他的大鼻子，不管做几次哈利总是要缓上一阵。不用多少技巧那根粗长的阴茎就能操得他眼前发白，当龟头卡在浅处技巧性地来回挤压的时候男孩尖叫着高潮了，因为前列腺被持续刺激而延长了射精时间，等男人终于肯放弃折磨那块地方的时候还在断断续续地吐精。

 

哈利被猛地填满的时候差点跳起来，虽然酸软的腿根本支撑不住这个行为。男孩紧致的后穴被彻底操开，细滑黏膜火热地包裹上去，紧紧地吞吐入侵的勃起。斯内普嘶哑地叹息一声，握着男孩的腰小幅度地顶弄起来，他敢肯定自己肏到了最深的地方，男孩因为很少触及的地方被角度刁钻地搅弄而流泪颤抖，只能破碎地呻吟，下身又滴着水地硬了起来，被打开的肉嘴为粗暴的性交分泌出大量滑液。这样一个淫荡漂亮的小家伙被自己干得神魂颠倒，没有一个男人会不为这个景象而亢奋失控的。

 

哈利因为斯内普大开大合的动作顶得尖叫了一声，指甲在他结实的颈背上划拉出几道血痕。眼看着斯内普肏得更急更重，他被顶得直往上缩，一双大手摁下他的屁股又将他操透了。男孩软弱无力地往他教授的身上蹭，希望能借此转移一部分重心。哈利的后穴黏滑火热得惊人，斯内普青筋毕露的阴茎碾开每一处痉挛的肠壁，顶进最深处的时候总会把过多的水液挤出来。

 

但是显然斯内普没认为这样就能满足他贪嘴的学生，手掌滑下去贴住男孩灼热的会阴，手指抚摸臀瓣间的红肿穴口。在熟练的挑逗下紧绷的一圈肌肉艰难地蠕动起来，含进了一根手指。他再一顶胯，指腹就顺势压住了男孩最敏感的地方。

 

“嘶——”斯内普的手指和阴茎一起操着自己，哈利窒息了一瞬间，心跳如雷简直要晕过去。男人饱满的龟头快而有力地顶弄肉穴的最深处，有力的手指则微微曲起，指尖压住已经饱受蹂躏的那块肉壁。当那根手指连同阴茎揉开痉挛的肉穴时曲起的指节又压进包裹着腺体的膣肉。被塞满的充实感和被折磨敏感点的快感让男孩融化了似地趴在他教授的身上，发出被干得受不了的时候才会有的呜咽。斯内普把男孩扶起来，后者因为全部重心都转移到体内的大家伙上而模模糊糊地求饶。男孩因为含着泪而更加柔和的绿眼睛直直地看着他，低声咕哝着他的名字，又一次因为他高潮了。斯内普无法形容此刻涌上心尖的东西是什么，只能无言地回视他，以此代替他突然笨拙得无法出口的话语。

 

男孩仰着头让年长者灵活的舌头操他的嘴巴，湿淋淋的屁股一颤一颤地被精液灌满。见鬼的劳动服务早就被抛到脑后了。


End file.
